


This Heart Boner's For You

by EmeraldEyes8917



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Basing this entire characterisation off Heart Boner, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Just Add Ninjas, Lot of cursing in a particular context, Mention of weapons, Romance, Sexual Content, cursing, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyes8917/pseuds/EmeraldEyes8917
Summary: Meeting the band known as Ninja Sex Party is a bolt out of the blue, but even more so is having a relationship with the self proclaimed master of love himself.Just some self-indulgent fluff and also an insert for anyone who ever wanted to date Danny Sexbang.First date, first time, first everything.  Also Ninja Brian being malevolent and cute at the same time.





	This Heart Boner's For You

Normal was overrated.

Or at least that was her opinion after running into the comedic and awesome onslaught that was the band, Ninja Sex Party.

She had been a normal woman working an ordinary desk job in a large glass fronted office before she had a chance encounter with the self-professed 'World's Greatest Lover' known as Danny Sexbang and his omnipresent, omnipotent and all powerful band-mate, Ninja Brian while sitting on a park bench reading a novel.

It was a usual thing for her to do in order to give her eyes a rest after staring at a computer screen for many hours, being berated by her boss and standing at a photocopier for what seemed like an eternity.

One day, she would take the plunge and hand in her notice, as soon as she made enough money to move to the countryside, far away from the urban city landscape.

All of a sudden while in the midst of this reverie, a looming shadow had whipped by the bench faster than the naked eye could even perceive. She had looked up in curiousity as her hair blew out around her face to try to find this mysterious force, which was swiftly followed by a lanky man loping by with long curls clad in what could only be described as an outrageous blue spandex leotard and a feathered cape, a fluffy Pomeranian trailing behind him, blasting a chorus of 80's inspired music in their wake.

It was probably one of the most absurd sights she had ever witnessed sitting in a park on a bench by herself with only cooing pigeons for company.

Just as she was observing them, head innocently tilted to one side, there is a comical screech of tyres sound effect and the tall man whips round to look straight at her, the cape billowed in the breeze and his entire form silhouetted against the afternoon sunshine.

The effect is almost instantaneous as his eyebrow quirks and the telltale smirk forms that screamed 'Hello, I am flirting with you and being obvious about it'.

It almost did not feel like real life, rather like a music video parody of some kind.

Being quite inexperienced when it comes to being noticed by anyone, let alone outlandish strangers, she actually looks round to see if there was in fact a much more attractive lady standing behind her.

When finding none, she turns back around to find that the man had effectively taken a seat beside her, the smoulder now fully up close and the shadow that turned out to be a man resembling a ninja warrior was standing behind the bench, giving her a cold glare.

Startled, she drops her book, which is swiftly caught by the ninja, without him having ever even moved and tossed to the other man who fumbles it a few times, the bookmark falling out before he attempts to place it back where it was as a smooth recovery. All she can do is watch in bemusement, kindly not telling him that the bookmark was entirely in the wrong place, having been struck by just how lovely those curls looked in the sunlight.

As the book is handed back to her by the man adorned in blue, before she can even wonder what was happening, without missing a beat, he says quite seductively, "Why, hello there."

The ninja peeks his head around his companion, raising his eyebrows just once.

Believing this to be some kind of fever dream born out of lonely fantasies, all she can do is whisper back shyly, "Hello..."

And that was the beginning of the adventure of a lifetime.

It had been several months since she had first become Danny's girlfriend and been introduced to the wildly magical life led by the superhero and silent ninja, when he had literally taken her by the hand and they had run off together into the glowing sunset.

In the beginning, she had been completely awed after an evening of being wined and dined at a chic restaurant in downtown Los Angeles to being literally being swept off her feet and carried off to a makeshift 'Chamber of Passion' where she was fed strawberries with cream and had candles dancing before her eyes as supplied by Ninja Brian, accompanied by many kisses to her neck and shoulders.

"You are so, so, so pretty," Danny mumbles, and she immediately blushes at the tone of his voice, though it is also of embarrassment to have Ninja Brian so close by, even as he turns up the volume of 'Careless Whisper' on the small stereo and pours wine in a glass that was already overflowing.

She had laid back and allowed this to happen, but as soon as his hands eagerly wandered a little bit too far below her waist, she was quick to call a halt, placing her hands over his and doing her best to not stammer.

"I'm... I'm a little nervous... can we slow down, please?"

She glances down and interlaces their fingers together, prepared for him to be annoyed at her.

Despite his earlier declarations about her beauty, he doesn't seem rebuffed, kissing her nose and requesting Ninja Brian bring out some Nutella as he tightens the belt around his sky-blue kimono, still giving her that charming smoulder as if he knew that they would soon be making love before she even knew it.

Yet he was still very sweet, leaning forward to give her a soft, slow kiss, "When you're ready, I'm ready. Excalibur can wait."

As she looks down between them and back up again, he makes a face that is purely comical and she begins to laugh, all nerves banished.

She does indulge him in more kisses after sharing some Nutella, the sugar rush and the romantic feelings almost making her faint.

However, in the midst of making out, her eyes are shut tight as she savours Danny's kisses and soft breath against hers, as they flutter open, Ninja Brian is standing quite close to the bed, bathed in the lamplight glow.

It was times like these that she wished she could read his expression better. She did not know whether to be alarmed or comforted by his presence.

She meets his eyes as he watches silently. Secretly hoping he would not bring in more candles or cheesy saxophone solos, all he does is nod towards her and Danny, who is currently kissing down her neck and calling her all manner of adorable nicknames that make her blush.

He makes a heart shape with his hands, followed by the sign language for 'love', gesturing towards the pair in front of him.

She manages to nod, saying, "Yes..."

The ninja's eyes narrow, as he makes the same heart shape with his hands and sharply pulls both hands away from each other, to mime a heart breaking.

Her stomach flutters with unexpected nerves, even while Danny was carding his fingers in her hair. All she can do is cradle his head close, playing with his hair, not wanting to look away from the warrior for an instant.

He points his index finger and third finger towards her in a stabbing motion, before drawing his finger slowly across his neck.

The implication is all she needed: if she broke Danny's heart, her life would be in Ninja Brian's hands to crush.

Gulping, she feels the lump in her throat and holds Danny tighter, feeling quite frightened at first, but then Ninja Brian softens immediately, reaching forward with his palm facing the ceiling.

Hesitantly, she lifts her hand also and lays her palm on top of his. Expecting him to twist her wrist or bend her fingers, all he does is clasp down with uncharacteristic softness.

Whispering just loud enough for Brian to hear but for Danny to barely perceive, "I won't hurt him. You have my word on that."

Ninja Brian appears satisfied, stepping away from the bed and adopting a meditative pose in the corner, watching all the while and Danny is nonethewiser, lifting his head to catch her lips in another soft kiss that has her almost melting away.

Well, that was interesting.

In the following weeks, she had taken time to get to know Danny, his plethora of interests ranging from dinosaurs and medieval knights to space travel and Sierra produced video games, as well as witnessing his talent as a musical performer which outshone his insatiable need to seduce her.

While she found him quite charming and handsome, albeit in an unconventional way given his outlandish sense of humour and fashion sense, she had told him in no uncertain terms, despite not knowing the first thing about feminine wiles, that she was not 'easy'.

All Danny does is give her a heavy lidded smirk, "Hard to get, I like that."

Ninja Brian visibly facepalms directly behind his friend and her giggle makes Danny smile all the more, fully believing that he was responsible for her reaction.

While she would have run a mile at such a statement from any other man, Danny was somehow incredibly sweet with her the majority of the time and genuinely respected her need to go slow, despite him being quite outrageous in his attraction to her.

Still, he respected her choice and in a show of gentlemanly effort, dialed down his flirtations and attempts at seduction, making her laugh more often than attempting to make her swoon.

She would always look forward to spending an evening out with him, either at the movies or out at a fancy restaurant and even just sitting with him on the sofa as he talked about the many adventures he had as a prolific ninja before wanting to dance in spandex for his living.

While knowing of his many conquests and his penchant for outrageous antics, she was still head over heels in love with this ridiculous Jewish superhero who fancied himself a knight and a wizard.

He appeared to be very fond of her and wrote her ridiculous proclamations of loving her peppermint creams and having a heart boner for her.

It was all extremely endearing especially when he gave her puppy dog eyes and kissed her cheek sweetly or held her hand between his, tracing lines on her palms with such tenderness.

Though always with the watchful eyes of Ninja Brian glaring at her coldly or even with a rare tinge of warmth, it was far from ordinary.

Somehow, she had the inkling that the sage ninja tolerated her at the best of times, though he would occasionally brew a pot of green tea and slide over a cup with one finger towards her if she happened to be sitting on the sofa, trying not to breathe too loudly.

There were often hints that he tolerated her when the teapot would be left on the counter with a box of a pleasing herbal blend or she would not find throwing stars hidden in the cookie jar.

He would also leave her folded origami flowers on her pillow or her armchair, and curtail his flipping her off to be slightly more friendly.

If she and Danny were watching a movie or an episode of Game of Thrones, rather than sit beside her, staring coldly, he would meditate in the corner and not even flinch when Danny whispered sweet nothings in her ear that made her shoulders hunch up as his breath tickled her.

Through Danny's regaling of the many adventure stories they had shared together, she learns about Ninja Brian's kill count which was more fascinating that frightening, though she was always wary of annoying him, having witnessed a few fatalities on the first few dates that included a waiter and a DJ who did not play eighties music as requested.

"I can never tell from his expression what he is feeling or thinking..."

To which Ninja Brian swiftly whips out a knife and begins sharpening it on a nearby whetstone.

Gulping audibly, she is reassured as Danny loops his arms around her in a hug and begins humming a song he had composed called 'Peppermint Creams' which put any fears to rest.

All the while, Ninja Brian moves from meditation to target practice with shurikens to dusting the shelves with a feather duster, and anytime she meets his eyes, he narrows them behind his mask before raising his eyebrows with a flash of a thumbs up that morphed into a middle finger.

Three weeks later...

Turning the page of her book, she exhales gently in the quiet of the apartment, the ticking of the clock and the distant chirps of birds her only soundtrack.

It was quiet. Rather too quiet.

As if her thoughts were being answered, there is a loud whooshing sound from outside, a humming of engines powering down, and shortly after, the door to the apartment bursts open and silhouetted against the blinding radiant lights are two figures, one gangly with a fluffy halo of curls and the other entirely foreboding stance of a trained killer.

A single blink and the lights begin to dim, revealing Danny and Ninja Brian in all their rocking glory.

She could have sworn she heard the song 'Final Countdown' playing from somewhere, but she puts it down to some otherworldly powers.

As pleased as she was to see them after the brief absence, she decides to act nonchalant, “Hey, haven’t seen you in a while, what are you up to?”

At first, Danny appears confused, but then as Ninja Brian nudges him quite hard and they exchange some quiet words in a huddle, Danny turns back to her, his chest puffed up and says without a shade of compunction, “Oh, you know, the usual, just battling interdemensional monsters that are trying to take over human bodies.”

Momentarily stunned, she manages to ask, “Wait—what?”

Quite possibly that statement had never been uttered by any person in all of human history.

As she gives Danny the most bewildered look possible, Ninja Brian looks over his band-mate's shoulder and nods several times, holding up a dagger with slimy, fluorescent blue blood on the blade.

Something tells her that she did not want to venture further unless it ended up in one of their songs or was lost in the annals of awesome legend.

Acting as if everything was completely ordinary, she asks them both, "Would you... like some tea?"

Ninja Brian lifts a hand, his eyes the closest to lighting up that she had ever seen, but then it's effectively lowered back to his side by Danny, who asks in an overtly seductive manner, "May I have a kiss first?"

As Danny gives her the most suave look possible, crooking his finger in a suggestive 'Come hither' gesture, Ninja Brian looks up at the ceiling before sidling off to one side with narrowed eyes.

Closing her book, being quite unable to resist him after being apart for all this time, she stands up, already feeling herself begin to blush as she approaches him, looking up at him with the height difference being quite obvious.

She had missed him very much, that much was true. She was also secretly pleased that he had not run off with a spacefaring lady or some other attractive woman while on his travels.

Just as she is about to stand on tiptoe, there is a strong press of hands around her waist and she is hoisted up those few inches more so she is on level with Danny, and just as their eyes meet, she is pushed forward into a kiss that makes her almost burst out laughing as she wraps her arms around Danny's neck, kissing him softly just as he wraps his arms around her quite tightly..

Behind her, Ninja Brian supports her with perfect skillful ease, inwardly sighing at this feeble use of his ninja strength.

Still, he was rather fond of this girl, too.

Danny makes a mental note to give his friend an extra high bro five later as he hugs his girl close to his chest.

As he begins to turn her in a circle, Ninja Brian rotates around, still holding her up and she consciously has to make sure not to kick her feet or make her leg pop for fear of hitting either of them.

Abruptly, Ninja Brian sets her back down on the ground, inadvertently breaking the kiss, much to her disappointment and Danny draws back making a silly sounding 'mwah' sound.

Appearing quite flustered, with her arms still around Danny's neck, she glances back over her shoulder as Ninja Brian stalks off.

In quite an innocent voice, she says quite sincerely, "Thank you, Ninja Brian."

Danny gives him a thumbs up, "Best wingman ever, might I just say."

All Ninja Brian does is raise two middle fingers followed by a subtle clasping of his hands on his chest, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

The happy days continued, with even more dancing and strawberries and tales of spacefaring adventures. She never knew that true bliss could ever exist.

It was only when Danny asked her one night after a candlelit dinner if he could make sweet love to her all night long did she give into her feelings completely.

She did feel ready and did not want to keep him waiting anymore.

"Danny?"

"Yes, babydoll?"

The nickname makes her blush and almost lose her train of thought, but she looks him in the eyes, managing not to shy away, "I know I've been keeping you waiting and I've been saving myself, but I'd like us to... you know... I mean if you want to as well, I don't want to presume..."

Before she even finished the sentence or had the chance to be bashful, Danny rises from the dinner table, straightening his bowtie and pulling down on his expensive looking dark blue tuxedo jacket, extending his hand gallantly, "My lady?" In a moment, he has taken hold of her and dipped her backwards, skillfully supporting her behind her back, "Name the time and place and I'll take you to lovemaking heaven, baby."

All she can do is giggle demurely, holding on for dear life and affectionately ruffle his hair, "Danny..."

He nuzzles her nose, giving her the softest, sweetest kiss to her lips while bringing her back up into standing, holding her in a waltz pose and proceeding to dance with her around the outdoor area of the restaurant, plucking a flower from a nearby vase and holding it between his teeth with a rakish smile.

As their bodies get closer and closer, the heat of the moment rising, the spark steadily becoming flame that she was powerless to resist any longer, but before he can pull her in a for another kiss, she puts a hand on his chest, giggling, "Danny... the flower is still in your mouth."

Grumbling around the stem, he spits it out over his shoulder and leans in again, but she turns her head, laughing in fond exasperation, "Should we head back?"

His eagerness is incredibly endearing, and rather than agree, he nuzzles into her neck, murmuring her name before stepping back, offering her his arm, managing to compose himself, though his pupils have dilated and he cannot stop looking at her lips.

Even during the Uber ride journey back to his house, he cannot keep his hands off her and much to their driver's chagrin, almost drags her onto his lap to kiss her but she manages to playfully wriggle away as he mock growls and nibbles her neck.

"/Danny/..."

His name is a breathy whimper, almost forgetting that they were in someone else's car at this moment in time.

"Mmmm... please, tell them to go faster... I need you, babydoll..."

The driver gently accelerates and she thanks Heaven that she did not have to speak, for it would have been embarrassing how her voice would have sounded.

When they reach the front door of the house, he fumbles awkwardly with the keys, jabbing it in the keyhole impatiently as she hugs his waist and whispers his name and how handsome he was.

"Fuck this door and locks and... shit..."

All she does is giggle and as the door finally opens, he very nearly falls over the threshold, taking her with him to nearly sprawl on the floor in the hallway, but he rights himself just in time, doing a rather elegant turn to catch her in his arms, before pushing her up against the door to shut it loudly.

Now they were completely alone, she gives in completely and kisses him with uncharacteristic passion, having always been quite reserved and maybe a touch too sweet when they kissed before, and already, her lipstick smeared all around his mouth in a crimson shade that she had chosen to complement her dress tonight.

Danny appears completely fine with this change in her, responding with equal passion, managing to step back towards the stairs, mumbling against her lips, "Upstairs... more comfy there..."

His lack of use of the term 'Chamber of Passion' is telling as he leads her up the stairs, both laughing quite breathlessly as he kicks the door shut, before tumbling into bed, his lips finding hers again, sliding his knee in between her legs and grinding against her with a low, pleased hum.

As he kisses down her neck, she presses her head back into the pillows, eyes shut tight with pleasure, arching her back so he can unzip her dress, sliding her hands beneath his tuxedo jacket and tugging the material free, reaching to fumble with the buttons of his shirt as he pulls the bowtie free

As soon as he has slid off her dress with near reverence, every glide of his fingers raising goosebumps on her skin, he sits back at the end of the bed and rakes his eyes up and down her body, "Wow... look at you."

She very nearly covers herself, feeling incredibly vulnerable, though the look in his eyes makes her core tremble, "Are you disappointed?"

"Oh, not at all, baby. You are absolutely beautiful. I am not even fucking worthy of this..."

All she can do is whisper, "I'm yours, Danny..."

In response, he leans down and gently raises her left leg upwards, pressing a featherly light kiss to the inside of her ankle, beginning to kiss his way down her calf, pausing the nuzzle the crease of her knee and then moving so slowly along her inner thigh.

Each time he turns his head, the soft curls tickle her skin and combined with the gentle warmth of his kisses and the puffing of his breath, she is constantly on the cusp of giggling and sighing with pleasure.

As soon as he reaches the inner spot where her thigh meets her pelvis, all his does is glide his fingers along the satin fabric of her underwear in a light caress, before turning his head to kiss up her right inner thigh, scraping his teeth teasingly and making her let out a surprised gasp.

"Danny... please..."

"'Please' what, princess?"

Swallowing thickly, she pleads, "Touch me, please?"

He dances his fingers along her belly, skirting the waistband of her underwear, "I'm already touching you. You'll have to be more specific..." 

He bows his head down that bit more, agonisingly inching towards her inner thigh again.

"Touch me... oh... between my legs, please?"

Danny's chuckle is low, "Such a good girl for me."

He takes hold of both her ankles and tugs her further down on the bed towards him, immediately reaching down and tugging off her underwear with his left hand before sliding his index finger along her slit, "You're so wet, baby. Is someone excited?"

All she can manage is a hitched whine, pushing her hips against his hand making him grin even more, and just as she shuts her eyes at the intensity, he has dipped his head down and his mouth makes delicious contact with the part of her that ached for him since their first kiss.

"/Oh/! Oh, Danny... oh my God... ohh... that feels so /good/..."

Danny makes a low, pleased hum that vibrates right to her core, moving her legs so they are wrapped around his head and he is pulled in even tighter, lapping at her with such enthusiasm that her breath almost leaves her body.

She reaches down to twist her fingers in the curls at the top of his head, her noises loud and unrestrained.

It does not take long for her pleasure to begin to crescend more and more, until she is practically begging him to just give her that sweet release.

She glances down and sees Danny's face buried in between her legs, eyes shut tight and mouth greedily feasting on her, the sight itself enough to almost make her skin tingle with heat, heart thumping loudly in her ears.

Danny reaches for her right hand, interlacing their fingers and squeezing tight as his mouth moves that crucial inch up towards her clit and suckles gently, his velvet tongue tracing letters, patterns and all else in between.

In a matter of seconds, the pleasure burns white hot and she is spiralling into oblivion, crying out loudly, her back bowing up off the bed, pushing herself closer to his mouth, wanting more and more until she could take no more.

"Dan... oh, Danny! /Danny/!!"

As her body eases back down on the bed, the gentle aftershocks making her tremble, Danny is pressing kisses up and down her lips, gently cleaning her up with his tongue, his chuckle wicked as she whimpers in between deep breaths, "Ohh... Danny, please be gentle... have mercy on me."

He rests his head on her hip, his liquid brown eyes soft and doe like, "Did I do good?"

She gives him a bemused look at this innocent question, cheeks glowing and hair rumpled from throwing her head back.

"Come up here and I'll give you some feedback, handsome."

Danny chuckles, kissing her navel and blowing a raspberry just below her belly button, which makes her shriek with laughter.

She pushes him onto his back and straddles his waist, kissing him soft and slow, the taste of herself on his lips making her stomach flutter.

The hard length of him presses against her thigh and she very nearly begins to push herself back, this sudden insatiable need for him filling her brain.

As he mumbles against her lips about a condom, she manages to clamber across to the bedside drawer, leaving him laying on the pillows, lazily stroking himself and after rummaging through the various D6 dice, random tissues, a stegosaurus keychain and a unicorn plushie, she finds what she is looking for after murmuring, "You have so junk in your drawers."

Danny snorts, before his voice turns quite low, "The only junk I care about is mine right now and Excalibur is so hard right now, that he could cut glass."

Now it was her turn to giggle with wickedness, "Look who's impatient now."

Deciding to be kind to him, she wastes no time in rolling the condom down his length, though each stroke of her fingers makes him grit his teeth, "/Fuck/, baby..."

He wraps his arms around her and kisses her with sloppy eagerness, turning them over so he is on top of her, coaxing her legs to open, cradling her head in his hand as he takes his shaft in his hand, sliding himself up and down her entrance teasingly before pushing in quite hard.

They both make a loud noise, his hand tightens in her hair and he leans his forehead down to lean against hers, "/Oh/... fuck... fuck, fucking fuck... you're so tight... and hot... you feel so fucking good..."

She wraps her legs around his waist as he begins to thrust quite slowly, but each time he pushes that bit deeper, his breathing loud and her name a low growl in her ear, "Baby... oh, my baby girl..."

"Danny... Danny, please... I need... I need you."

"You want me to go faster, princess? You want me pounding into you? You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes... Danny... yes... please, please... please, darling..."

He kisses her passionately and immediately picks up his pace, the headboard beginning a distinctive banging against the wall.

  
**Meanwhile...**

Ninja Brian turns the page of the manual he was perusing, '1001 Effective Ways to Murder for the Aspiring Ninja Master', his eyebrows raising and eyes glinting at the use of bladed weapons.

The noises coming from the bedroom next door reach his ears though he makes no visible sign of registering it, thanks to the foam earplugs lodged in since he found out that Danny and the charming girl were having dinner tonight.

Pragmatic and prepared to the very end, he rises from his chair and paces to the wall, placing a hand against the wallpaper, and sure enough, there was a faint vibration of a thumping, rhythmic motion.

This was most certainly the wall that the headboard in Danny's room would be normally propped against.

Suspicions confirmed, after about thirty seconds of calculating the intensity and pace of the thumping, coming up with a physics related differential that would be divulged to nobody, he returns to his cushioned seat and adopts a meditative stance, the faint trace of a smile on his lips beneath the dark cowl of his mask.

Back in the bedroom, there is nothing else or anyone else in the entire world existing except for the two of them. 

Danny gasps against her lips, "Fuck... baby... baby girl, I'm so close... fuck..."

Threading her fingers in his hair, she tenderly massages his scalp, kissing him gently and whispering, "Come for me, Danny... you can come... I want you to... I'm so near... please."

He lets out a long moan, "Oh... fuck... I want this... fuck, I need you... I need you, baby girl."

Each time he calls her that name, she cannot help but clench around him and her heart swells as tears pool in her eyes, "Please, Danny... please."

"/Fuck/... baby... baby, I'm gonna come... I need to come when I'm looking into those gemstone eyes... I'm gonna come... please, come with me... come with me..."

The last words are nothing but a strained whisper, before he thrusts once, twice and he comes with a loud shout of her name, still erratically thrusting, burying his face in the side of her neck and holding her as close as was physically possible.

Despite the intense pleasure from before, she feels the heat blossom and pulse from her core and she half-screams his name with more wordless cries, holding onto him for dear life and never wanting to be separated from him.

Bodies calming, the afterglow setting in slowly, she releases her leg lock and he eases back down on top of her, nuzzling her neck and running his hands all over the curves of her body where-ever he can reach.

"Oh... my God..."

Echoing his question from earlier, "Was that good?"

She turns her head and looks at Danny whose face is half buried in the pillow, curls mussed and a smile on his lips that was the epitome of the cat who got his cream, "Oh, you know it was, baby girl. Fucking hell..."

She leans over to nuzzle her nose against his and their lips brush together in a soft, sweet kiss that makes her heart ache all the more.

Their hands find each other and interlace together.

"I think that was more than three minutes?"

"I wasn't even counting, handsome."

Danny's grin is shy and pleased all at once.

He leans over and wraps his arms around her, kissing her nose, "I propose a bubble bath, some strawberries for my princess and maybe... round two?"

She blushes to the roots of her hair, "Goodness... you're just full of surprises."

"You'd better believe it, baby. And speaking of which... I must be tired."

She breathes out a gentle sigh, fully prepared for him to cuddle her some more and for her body to recover from such intense lovemaking, but then he lifts his head with a telltale gleam in his eyes, "Actually, I think I'm ready again."

All she can do is let out a squeak of joyful surprise as she is bundled up under the sheets, their bodies intertwine and she is taken on another passion-filled venture into the stratosphere that she never, ever wanted to end.

When they eventually get around to having that bubble bath, as Danny holds her close and kisses her gently, the warm water lapping around them and warming her skin, he murmurs, "My heart's got a boner and it's all for you."

She rests her hands over his heart, feeling it thumping beneath her palms, "My heart is yours, and your heart is mine."

As they share a tender kiss, Danny hums the romantically apt song penned after that particular mode of affection, unbeknownst to them, the sage ninja who had just happened upon this loving tableau without even making a sound scatters a handful of red rose petals in their general direction, makes several small candles light aflame as if by magic, turns out the bathroom light and closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by three main things: Danny Sexbang's utter sweetness in the 'Heart Boner' music video with that pretty girl, all the adventures NSP have had together and how girls are actually approached, and lastly is this amazing prompt from Tumblr, which I found in an NSP fueled day during a prompt reblog spam.
> 
> https://writing-ideas-inc.tumblr.com/post/184049781438/prompt
> 
> I've needed this little fluff fest for a while now, and it seemed fitting a week out from seeing NSP live in my hometown, too. :')
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading, leaving kudos and comments, and really just for being here on this creative adventure. <3<3<3


End file.
